Assassins (3A)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: After a successful mission, Much distracts the Saracen Warriors from capturing his master. However, he gets captured by the feared Nizaris Assassins and is initiated into their cult where he learns his skills through torture and drugs. Can Robin reclaim his best friend? Will the King let him survive?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Assassin

"What do we do now master?" Quietly exclaims the worried spotter, the pitch of his voice rising in proportion to his concern. "I don't know!" Snaps his master harshly then gives his spotter an apologetic glance which pacifies his life long friend. Lord Robin peeks through the third floor window at all the Turks shaking their swords in the air milling around below in the streets looking for them. Robin, projecting a calm exterior to mask to his friend the calmness that he does not feel, tells his spotter, "At least we fulfilled our duty to King Richard. Don't worry Much we'll get through this, we just need to wait for an opening to escape." His nervous protector looks out over his sniper's shoulder and says blandly, "I'll see what I can do." Then runs down stairs before his master can stop him.

Robin jerks his head down and to the side and exclaims under his breath, "Damn it Much!" and thinks to himself, _You're not invincible! _and jumps up running down the stairs taking two at a time hoping to stop his friend from doing something that they will regret later. Below in the streets the sniper hears a familiar voice cry out, "OVER HERE!" causing the street to clear as Robin exits the building. Once outside he watches his life long friend sprint away followed by wall to wall angry Turks wielding swords. Robin, without a second thought, runs after him but Much yells over his shoulder, "MASTER RUN!" Then with the sound of more Saracen Warriors approaching, he abruptly stops and speeds off in the other direction crying out over his shoulder, "DAMN IT MUCH! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" hoping his best friend has heard him as he disappears around the corner.

Once away from his sniper's perch Robin retrieves his horse, and with a running jump straddles the beast and gallops out of the city heading back to camp. Outside the city walls he glances back over his shoulder hearing his loyal servant's ringing laugh and the rapid clash of swords and brings his mount to a jarring halt causing the beast to rear up angrily on its hind legs. Once back on all fours, he quickly turns his steed around, and digging his heels in mercilessly gets the stallion back up to a gallop heading back the way he came. As he nears the city walls the gate to the city vomits forth wall to wall Turks spreading out in front of him all screaming and waving their swords fiercely baring him from rescuing his live long friend. His sorrow beyond words Robin utters under his breath, "Much…" Then halts his steed causing his steed to protest angrily, turns, once more digs his heals in and unflinchingly whips his mount to full speed galloping away from the city leaving his one and only true friend behind alone to be held accountable for what they have done.

* * *

Much unhesitatingly runs downstairs into the residential street yelling at the top of his lungs, "OVER HERE!" then watches as all the Turks stop, turn, and run after him yelling and waving swords. He thinks to himself, _this was a baaad idea_, and sprints in the other direction hoping his best friend and master will be able to get away safely. Glancing backwards he sees his master running after him and yells over his shoulder, "MASTER RUN!" He hears more screams from an adjacent alley but above that hears his master's hasty reply, "DAMN IT MUCH! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" Much runs around the corner away from his master and the direction they had come in and is met by a wall of Saracen Warriors closing off the end of the alley. Panicked, he stops and looks at the milling horde of Turks behind him then back at the wall of professional Warriors in front and thinks to himself, _Well, this is it. If Robin escapes then my life is worth it._

Much lifts his sword and points it at the wall of Saracen Warriors yelling, "I AM THE ENGLISH DEMON AND ALL OF YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Much then charges laughing loudly directly into the Warriors taking down fifty or more before he is swarmed over by the rest and disarmed. Bleeding profusely from more than a dozen wounds and painfully bruised all over his body he looks up from the burning sand directly into the blazing sun as the head of a man blocks the midday sun revealing a extravagantly tattooed Warrior standing over him, his foot resting on his chest trying to press him into the desert making it hard for the defeated man to breathe stating contemptuously in Arabic, "So the English Devil is only a man after all." Then unwelcome darkness overtakes him as something hard knocks him in the head thrusting him into oblivion.

* * *

Robin solemnly waits outside the King's pavilion for admittance and hears the King's personal servant George announce from within, "Your Majesty, Lord Robin." Robin sedately walks into the Royal pavilion and grimly bows to his King glancing aggrieved at all the conceited Nobles inside who have continually rejected and ridiculed him for being best friends with his servant no matter having spent their entire lives together. King Richard asks without rising or looking up from what he is doing, "And?" Robin tells him lifelessly, "Yes Your Majesty, my mission was successful." The King nods expecting nothing less, then pauses in what he is doing, lifts his head staring at his most proficient sniper hearing his tone of voice and asks severely, "Where's your spotter? You two are inseparable." Robin again glances at the other Nobles in the room who are staring at him smirking, takes a deep steadying breath, and replies mechanically, "He did his duty and distracted the Turks long enough for me to escape." The King cocks his head and asks, "And?" Robin, stone faced, pauses and adds listlessly, "He is only a servant."

The King rises and impatiently waves everyone out of his presence, walks around his map table and stares at his blank faced sniper until all have left except George. He then asks quietly, "Robin, where's Much?" Robin, blank faced, unwilling to let his concern show for his servant even to his King who fully understands mutters, "Captured I guess." The King responds disappointedly, "You guess… He's your best friend. You do know they don't take prisoners." When Robin doesn't respond, he shakes his head in disbelief and waves the Noble Lord Robin, Earl of Huntington away.

Robin follows his feet to his pavilion where he sits on his cot glassy eyed staring vacantly at the bunk across from his own. _It's too quiet…_

* * *

Much awakens and finds that he cannot move and futilely struggles against his bindings. As he struggles he can tell that he has been stripped naked lying face up with his arms outstretched from his sides in full submission feeling the rough woven cords bite into his exposed flesh. Frightfully he glances around intensifying his struggles realizing from experience that he is about to be tortured as this is how he and his master subdue their own unwilling subjects.

Frightened, unable to move any part of his body except for his eyes, he gazes around him and sees that he's in a large ornate room made from quarried stone and sand surrounded by bare chested, intricately tattooed men, waving their arms about arguing loudly with one man in particular. The man they seem to be arguing with notices that his subject is awake and steps over to him causing all of the others to suddenly quiet and says in accented English, "Ah the English Demon awakes."

Much helplessly feels the man's hostile gaze sweep over his outstretched naked body and hears him say in contempt, "You look like an ordinary man to me." and with a vindictive look, the Leader viciously strikes the naked man's bollox with the thin tip of the long wooden switch he is carrying to make his point. Much cries out in agony causing his eyes to water profusely and his mind to seize all thoughts terminating abruptly.

The tortured man looks up though distorted vision and asks painfully after regaining his breath, "What do you want of me?" The tattooed Warrior grins and while constantly striking the strapped man lightly all across his chest with his switch tells him egotistically, "For you to join us." Much, narrowing his eyes, defiantly exclaims, "Never!" The Leader of the Nizaris Assassins leans over him, his face directly over his subjects and says, "But you will. Accept it, as you have no choice." Much, gathering his will, spits in the man's face and says, "My master will rescue me and when he does he will _kill you all_!" The Warrior Leader wipes his face, laughs wickedly skyward, then lowers his head to once more look at his subject and tells him, "You mean the Earl of Huntington, the same coward who left you behind to die just to save his own skin?" Much thinks to himself, _He escaped! Robin's alive!_

Much exclaims joyfully, "My master lives! He escaped! Kill me, do as you will as my life is of no further importance fore I have protected my master and am only a mere servant. You do not have him nor any hold over him!" The Warrior looks him in the eyes, smiles smugly and tells him, "Ah, but he's not the one we want…" He pauses dramatically then says, "You are." Much stares upwards at the man in fear and thinks, _Me? Why me?_

The Leader smiles smartly down at his startled recruit then stands fully erect, head up proudly, and while staring at his men brings his arms up and out extravagantly showing all of his meticulous ink and calls out to his fellow assassins, "Warriors behold!... Our newest member!... Let us begin his _indoctrination_!" The Nizaris leader, solemn faced looks back down at Much, squeezes his bollox hard, and says to the withering former servant, "I have you now and you will be the greatest Nizaris Assassin yet!"

* * *

Robin, sitting on the edge of his cot stares blankly at the empty one across from him, and startles when Lord Westin comes barging in and sits unwanted on Much's cot across from Robin and asks callously, "Where's your servant?" ,already knowing the answer. Robin, not wanting to speak with anyone, especially him, replies despondently, "Gone, captured, dead. I don't know." Lord Westin leans forward telling him brightly, "Well that's alright! There are many more servants around here that would jump at the chance to serve a General." Robin lifts his head and stares at him darkly telling him, "I don't want another." Lord Westin sits up straight and says gleefully, "Oh come on now mate! After all, he was only a servant."

Robin's mind catches fire as he leaps furiously at the irksome Lord, locking his hands around the neck of the unsuspecting Lord knocking him over the cot and onto the rugs below staring at him viciously while angrily enunciating each word, "He's my best friend!" Lord Westin stares up into the blazing eyes of the embittered Noble and asks hoarsely, "Then why aren't you going back for him?" Robin violently slams Lord Westin's head on the ground once, releases him and stands up yelling savagely, "GET OUT!" Lord Westin jumps to his feet rubbing his neck and sarcastically adding just before he leaves, "If he is, you have an odd way of showing it." then hastily departs.

Robin meticulously sets the overturned cot back on its feet in its original position then methodically arranges the sheets and blankets on it returning to his perch on the edge of his cot staring numbly at the vacant one across from him. As darkness descends he curls up on Much's cot and succumbs to a tormented sleep. Robin, lies withering in pain, sweating and crying out in sympathy for his tortured friend but is unable to wake from his tormented slumber. Still embroiled in his tormented nightmare, he jumps up and runs out of his pavilion attempting to steal a stallion and ride to the aid of his tortured blood brother.

* * *

Much comes too and looks around him from drugged blood shot eyes, his thoughts slow and drifting. The Nizaris leader watches his new recruit waken and strolls over to him sitting on a chair placed next to the tortured man and opens his subject's mouth and drops in another small brown cube and tells him magnanimously, "We'll hold off for awhile and let you catch your breath." Much swallows, sighs then begins to weep, "Robin, where are you?" The Leader hearing his plea tells him, "Don't you remember? He left you behind so he could get away. That's all you are worth to him, a distraction. Three weeks ago you found a horse to escape on but instead of taking you with him, he rode off without looking back leaving you out numbered to die." Much shakes his head and angrily says, "No! He would never do that, he's my best friend! He'll rescue me and kill you all!" The Leader laughs and says companionably, "Best friends? Come now Much, he's a Lord and Earl, close to the King, a Nobleman. A mere servant would _never_ be accepted as a friend, much less best friends."

Much feels his mind begin to soften again as he feels the Leader place a sympathetic hand on his sweating chest and hears his lowered voice ooze sympathy, "He used you as all Nobles use their servants, and you know that when Nobles lose their servants they will find another and go on without ever giving their last one a second thought. You also know that there are many other servants in the King's camp who have lost their masters and will fight for the chance to be a General's servant."

The leader gives Much his most pitiful look and continues sadly, "I'm sorry Much, I didn't want to tell you, but my spies in your King's camp inform me that Lord Robin has already found a replacement for you as you've been with us for over a month now. So you see Much, he's already forgotten you and will not be coming back for you." Much begins to weep and thinks to himself, _Robin, is it true? You're not coming back? You said you would. But this is not the first promise you've broken. _

The Leader holds up another small brown square and drops it into his subject's open mouth and tells him, "Here chew this, it will help." Much chews the earthy tasting cube and swallows. After awhile the Leader rises and places a still wet cloth over Much's eyes and says benignly, "We begin again." Much screams in agony once more as brain numbing pain hits him full force, then howls even louder when he smells burning flesh.

The Leader stops and whispers his venom into his weeping subject's ear. His calculated ministrations of torture added to their special mix of concentrated hashish mixed with other hallucinogenic drugs aid his subject's drugged malleable mind to accept his deceitful words. The Leader begins his ministrations once more causing his subject to writhe in abject agony, his inability to see what is being done to him intensifying his pain, real or imaginary.

The Leader varies his subject's level of agony and drug altered thought, broken at almost regular intervals with rigorous physical training combined with indoctrination teachings giving credence to the accelerated time throughout the passing days and nights with little or no sleep causing Much to lose all track of time an immerse himself in the ever intensified training mastering skills faster than any before him and through the Nizaris Leader's calculated application of torture, physical training, and coordinated use of mind altering concentrated drugs Much begins to eagerly accept what he is taught, his past life with his loyal best friend slipping away as false memories replace the truth and he embraces his new life as one of the elite Nizaris Assassins.

* * *

Robin wakes in the infirmary and looks around him recognizing where he is, but when he tries to sit up he finds that he cannot and bitterly struggles against his bindings calling out, "MUCH!" The physician runs over and tries to calm the struggling man, "I'm sorry my Lord, relax so I can release you." Robin stops struggling and asks confused, "Why am I here? Where's Much?" The physician tells him as he unties the bindings, "You were delusional my Lord. The guards caught you trying to steel a horse and as they brought you here you kept yelling that Much is being tortured and that he needs you and you must rescue him. When the King told you that they don't know where he is you attacked his guards saying that you do and to let you go. You then screamed, threw your arms around yourself and collapsed. Don't you remember?"

Robin shakes his head as he sits on the edge of the cot, sniffs the air and asks, "Are you burning corpses?" The physician shakes his head telling him, "No." Robin sniffs again but can't quite tell where the smell is coming from. Robin tells the physician, "I'll go back to my tent now." Without another word he rises and departs the infirmary returning to his pavilion. In the back of his head a sharp nagging pain persists causing him to involuntarily squint. When he enters his pavilion he takes a small pouch and pours some powdered willow bark into a mug of ale and drinks the mixture then returns to staring blankly at his loyal friend's empty bunk.

Robin, sweating profusely from the tangible mental pain endured through his reoccurring nightmares of his best friend being tortured, frantically calls out, "Much!" and jerks awake finding that he is once more bound to a cot in the infirmary. He lies back and glares at the two Guardsmen standing at the head and foot of his cot, and calls out bitterly, "Untie me!" and violently struggles against his bindings. The physician stands hotly over his bound patient with his arms crossed sporting a new black eye and tells him, "No. You attacked the guards outside your tent once more when they told you that you couldn't leave. Now, only by order of the King, may I release you." Robin stops straining at the bindings and lies back. He tries to move his arms to get them free but feels that they too are tied as well. The Physician smirks and tells him, "Go ahead and try, the King himself bound you to that bunk." Robin sighs and gives in then asks benignly, "May I have something for my head?"

On the morning of the seventh day George wakes Robin from his painful reoccurring nightmares and tells him, "The King requests your presence." He draws back Robin's sheets and unties the sweating Lord. Robin hurriedly washes, dresses and says, "Come on Much." He catches himself and gazes forlornly at George who weakly smiles back then leads the distraught Lord to the King's pavilion with two Guardsmen trailing behind. George announces, "Your Majesty, Lord Robin." Robin steps into the pavilion and bows smartly to his King.

King Richard asks, "It's been two weeks, are you ready to rescue Much?" Robin looks around at the other Lords who stare at him with contempt then back at his King, and replies stone faced, "He's only a servant." The King leans forward on his fists against his map table and yells angrily, "HE'S ALSO YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Robin bows his head and holding out his hands questioningly says, "I know, but what can I do? I know. I can feel his drug addled mind so he's still alive and being tortured as I have nightmares about him every night, but I don't know where he is." The King tells him, "But when you have your nightmares and try to run out of camp you say that you do…" King Richard continues staring at him and motions to his General in charge of his spies who steps forward looking amazed at Lord Robin and tells him, "Yes Lord Robin he is alive, but has been captured by the Nizaris, the greatest and most deadly of all the hashishi assassins. My spies tell me he is currently being indoctrinated into their cult…" He looks directly at Lord Robin disbelievingly and adds, "By drugs and torture…" Startled, the attending Nobles and the King stare at Robin in disbelief.

Shocked, Robin stares at the General, the King, then darts out of the pavilion at top speed leaving his guards behind. The King chuckles and tells all those who are left staring after the young Lord in shocked disbelief, "I knew he would do that. _George_, is everything prepared?" George replies, "Yes your Majesty." The King turns to General Hilliard and instructs him, "Take the two guards outside who have been trained by Much with you and two of your best agents and help him, but don't let him know. You know how deadly those assassins are."

One of the other Generals grumbles, "Then why not just leave him? After all, he's only a servant." The King turns to the offending General giving him a withering stare and tells him, "You've seen him fight. He's worth ten men and with his master they could decimate your entire legion, and as a trained assassin, no one would be safe." Ignoring the King's withering glare, the General asks, "Then why not just kill him?" The King sighs and replies, "It may come to that." General Hilliard bows and as he hurriedly departs, motions the two guardsmen outside to follow him. Once with his own men he then instructs his most able agents and the Guardsmen that they will be following Lord Robin heavily armed.

George says, "Your Majesty, I have a question." The King nods and George continues, "If Much is Lord Robin's best friend, then why did he not go rescue him right away?" The King projects a withering glare encompassing the remaining Nobles around him and replies loudly, "Because his best friend, whom he has been with from birth, is also his servant and that's considered unconscionable by some Nobles." He turns his head to his own best friend and servant and says loudly, "As you are mine." Then with a lower voice, "And George, as you well know, a Noble's life is all about appearances." He turns back to the other Nobles who are shifting about uneasily and adds bitterly, loud enough to add force to his words, "And keeping up appearances, even to those _unworthy_ of it, can be confusing to a young inspiring Lord, especially if that young Lord has only one person to draw his strength from." From behind him George asks, "And who would that be?" King Richard sighs and replies gently, "Much." George's face lights up and exclaims, "So that's why you sent out…" The King snaps his head around stopping his servant in mid sentence and nods.

* * *

Much, with sandaled feet wearing black billowing breeches, stands proudly in the dry hot desert air sweat running down his bare chest and back. He majestically raises his two graceful Saracen swords up high at arms length tensing his muscles, defining them to add to the visual effect as taught, stares disdainfully from his drugged bloodshot eyes at the English spy kneeling in front of him, his hands tied behind his back, who pleadingly requests, "Much, please don't. Lord Robin sent me to rescue you." Much, with distain written on his face tells him indifferently, "He is dead to me." and swings both swords precisely downwards neatly slicing off the English soldier's head, then callously kicks the twitching body over backwards. The leader of the Nizaris strides up proudly to the heavily breathing, wide eyed man, places his hand on his shoulder and says, "Well done my friend, you are taking to your training extremely well. He was your enemy sent here to kill you because of your skill and deserves death."

Much swells with pride as he dispassionately wipes his blades on the dead man watching as the man's blood quickly soaks into the parched desert sand and says sarcastically, "Of course, why wouldn't _Lord_ Robin come to rescue me himself? After all, he's supposed to be my best friend and loves me." The leader, amplifying the drugged man's distain tells him smoothly, "That's because he doesn't love you as you love him. He never did, he could never love a mere servant, _that_ is why he left you behind to die. He doesn't deserve your loyalty or love. It's just another of his lies as he's lied to you so many times before."

As the Leader takes the swords from him, Much stands frozen gazing at the scar on his left palm sluggishly remembering that night and the matching scar on his best friend's left hand, and how they had almost healed together, his drugged mind writhes in turmoil, face openly showing his dismayed confusion. _His left hand not his right, he did that for me. But Master Robin abandoned me, left me alone to die. After living our entire lives alone together he never loved me nor even cared. But he's my best friend, and does care. He will come to save me. He loves me and would never abandon me. _Much hears his friend's voice in his mind, _"Much, I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life." But he left me, abandoned me…_

The leader sees Much's turmoil on his genuinely open face and hurriedly says, "Lord Robin left you to die to protect himself over six months ago. He could have taken you with him but rode off leaving you behind instead." Much's face clears and says evenly, "He left me to die. He wants me dead." The leader pats him on the shoulder leading him away to further indoctrination telling him, "He never trusted nor loved you." The leader hands him a large brown cube which Much puts in his mouth and chews.

Soon Much's horrific screams fill the build and courtyard echoing off the walls of the canyon and filling the desert as the Nizaris leader puts his new recruit to torture making his drugged mind more susceptible to his indoctrination, purging his mind of remaining doubt while providing an altered explanation for the scar on his left palm. From within the torture and drugs Much shouts out painfully with his mind, _ROBIN, WHY?_

* * *

Robin dashes to the stables and commissary and tells the Noble there, "I need two fast horses and two weeks of rations." The Noble calmly holds out his hand and asks, "Your orders?" Robin, taken aback by the request as Much usually handles these things stutters, "It's a secret mission for the King." The Noble stares at him for a moment then says, "Lord Robin, sorry, the King said that you would be here and instructed me to give you anything you requested." He hands Robin a folded parchment sealed with his Majesty's seal. Robin stares at it until in the back of his pained mind he reels from the nonverbal onslaught of an agonized question, _ROBIN, WHY?_ Robin staggers from its intensity then righting himself, looks at the Noble and urgently says, "I need your two fastest horses and provisions for two weeks, NOW!"

The Noble calls for his servants who quickly gather and pack the requested supplies, the Noble asks, "Where are you going?" Impatiently Robin replies, "To rescue a friend." "Do you know where he is?" Robin stares at the red haired Nobleman and remembers that he left before General Hilliard could tell him. The Noble winks and instructs him, "Read your orders." Robin rips open the parchment and finds a map and instructions on exactly where to find Much. The servants jog up with two laden horses and hand him the reins. Robin asks as he mounts one of the horses, "What is your name my Lord?" The Noble replies, "O'-Dale. Michael O'-Dale." Robin nods, "Thank you." and violently kicks his mount to a full gallop leading the other horse behind him.

When Robin is barely out of sight General Hilliard rides up with two of His Majesty's Guardsmen and his best trained agents plus his second in command. Lord O'-Dale hands him an identical parchment and they take off at full gallop following the swiftly moving Lord.

* * *

Robin follows his map across the morning desert, the sun just above the horizon, past the city where he lost his protector and on to a small remote half deserted town where he conceals his steeds in an abandoned home. Hidden inside he studies his map once more, then by foot, moving faster than he knows he should without his loyal spotter by his side, he cautiously approaches the narrow curving canyon stopping a good distance away lying down on the burning sand looking over a short rise and watches for any activity around the twelve foot tall, fifteen foot around, wind shaped sandstone pillars lining the canyon edge. Satisfied that there are no sentries, he darts into safety of the long early morning shadow that the closest pillar to the canyon opening provides and cautiously creeps along on his stomach to the edge.

Peering downwards from the height of three stories he has a perfect view of a large hidden citadel formed by three one and two story buildings on three sides creating a courtyard in the middle with a large open gate facing just over his right shoulder and the open end of the canyon. From his location the sniper can see most of the courtyard and the activities below.

In the middle of the courtyard he watches the center of attention as a brown haired, bare chested, white man sits perfectly still on a low three legged stool his arms out from his side each hand gripping the top of a T shaped pole. From behind, the man is being worked on by a dark skinned Saracen also sitting on a low stool with a table to his side holding ink. From his hiding place he can hear the constant tapping of the hammer and just make out that the tattoo covering the white man's entire back and arms up to his elbows is almost finished.

Surrounding the white man lining the three walls are twelve bare chested fully inked swarthy men, all with new bleeding wounds, some barely able to stand swaying slightly but holding themselves proudly erect. Robin glances over the observing men and notices many narrow and wide gaps in their ranks. His gaze comes around and finally lands on the proud man standing in front of the center of attention with more intricately inked pattern than the surrounding men but not quite as elaborate as the man he is overseeing. He looks over the man paying close attention to the twin elaborately decorated Saracen swords at his side.

After watching them for awhile Robin scans the surrounding buildings and notices a set of stairs exiting the second floor roof of one of the buildings closest to the edge of the canyon. Robin creeps backwards then stands and runs out of sight to the men below to the cliff edge. He aligns himself across from the roof top with the stairs, gauges the distance, runs back, then taking a deep breath runs full speed and leaps the distance onto the top of the building, half rolling absorbing the force of his speed combined with the downwards drop.

Robin crawls over to the stairs, stands and dusts himself off, checks his bow and quiver of arrows, then stealthily descends the stairs one at a time. At the next floor he scans the empty rooms then returns to the stairs. When he reaches the bottom, scanning the room, he finds a long corridor enclosed within the buildings leading along the wall to the main entrance and the rear of the compound. Robin looks around then darts through the hallway until it dead ends in the building nearest the compound entrance below where he was before.

When he reaches the end of the corridor he looks around the large open windowed chamber facing the courtyard and sees a couple of rooms with cots holding sleeping injured men. Robin removes his dagger and enters the closest room making sure the occupants will never rise again. Having sent the men on to their next life, he cautiously walks across the main chamber towards the far room. Halfway across the two men sit up, each wielding a dagger and begin to quietly climb out of their cots overconfident of their abilities. Robin smirks and quickly dispatches each with a swift arrow to their hearts.

He rapidly completes the distance standing over one of the dead men examining the unremarkable tattoos covering his chest and arms. From behind he barely makes out the silent measured sound of sand moving against stone. Without giving the intruder any notion he has been heard, he reaches out and purposefully grips the shaft of his arrow. Then in one time dilated moment, removes the arrow from its first recipient, spins and lodges it up and under the sternum of its next, neatly skewering the beating muscle blood coursing over his hand streaming to the ground. As the startled man slowly crumples wide eyed supported by the arrow in Robin's hand, Robin, staring into the man's face, hears the astonished man quietly mutter in Arabic, "Lord Robin, you did come for him…" After the man is unmoving on the ground, he examines the corpse while wiping the blood off his hand on the dead man's breeches, but doesn't recognize him.

Robin rises, stealthily crosses the room, and quickly climbs the stairs ending the lives of eight more of the wounded assassins on the second floor on his way to his new snipers perch, confident that there are no more men, alive or dead, housed in the building. Keeping himself low, he creeps over to the short ledge surrounding the roof, against which he comes to an abrupt halt, his back pressing firmly against the rise and catches his breath. He rises while turning to peer over the ledge quietly watching the silent men below as the artist finishes and wipes off the man's back causing him to twitch slightly at the stinging touch of water. Robin watches as the artist sits back admiring his work, then leans forwards once more adding some finishing touches that only he can see. Once satisfied, he sits back and washes his handy work once more then puts away his hammer and needles and stands off to the side.

The Saracen Leader standing in front of the newly inked man, using both hands with palms up, extravagantly sweeps his arms upwards encouraging the white man to rise as the artist retrieves the poles and the white man drops his arms to his side. Robin hears who he assumes to be their leader call to the man majestically, "Turn my friend so we may all bare witness to the honor which you have received and so amply deserve." Robin nearly calls out in exultation when he recognizes his best friend as he slowly turns and theatrically raises his arms to the honorific chanting from the surrounding men. However his exaltation wanes as he watches a broad smile grace the face of his best friend. Robin casts his gaze over his best friend's chest noticing that it has not been shaved nor does it support any ink that the others so abundantly display and allows his jubilance to rise once more.

Robin allows his hope to escalate even more when he hears their Leader exclaim as Much pivots back towards him lowering his arms, "Much! This is only the beginning! Your training is nearly complete except for one more task which you must perform alone!" Robin's elation is dashed when he hears Much ask with respect, "And what is this task master?" Their Leader proclaims with enthusiastic satisfaction, "In order for you to complete your training and receive your final markings attesting to your skill as our most acclaimed Nizaris Assassin, you must assassinate the _Earl of Huntington_!" Robin's elation is dashed into the hot desert sand upon hearing his name then his only loyal and best friend tell his new master earnestly, "As Lord Robin rejoiced in my death, he will know the same fate!"

Robin drops to the roof, sitting with his back against the ledge, lays his face in his hands, weeping at the thought that he has lost the only true friend he ever had.

As he weeps he hears from below, "Go now and prepare yourself to assassinate the heinous Noble who left you alone to die as you relieved us of all those who were unworthy to bear the mark of our Nizaris Assassin Brotherhood!" He hears his friend from below proclaim loudly, "As you command, so will it be Master!" Robin grits his teeth, wipes his eyes, and abruptly stands bringing his recurve bow instantly to hand.

Vengeance, combined with his stalwart hope that he can still reclaim his loyal friend magnifies his supreme talents with a bow. Faster and more accurately than he had ever thought himself capable of, he delivers arrow after arrow unerringly into the heart of all those standing around his best friend, the Nizaris Leader the first to receive two of his greeting cards neatly placed in the center of the accursed man's chest who took his loyal friend away from him.

Much stands firmly in place as his new master collapses in front of him, seemingly unable to grasp the concept of danger or fright, and watches as all of the other assassins fall around him while trying to run, dropping to the dry sand as so many dead birds. After all the remaining visible assassins are lying bleeding their life away into the welcoming parched sand, Much calmly looks up in the direction from which the deadly arrows came and watches a familiar back disappear from sight. Much unhurriedly steps over to the body of his fallen leader and retrieves his gilded twin swords, then casually spinning them, walks over to stand in the middle of the courtyard waiting for the man who had betrayed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin takes the stairs two at a time then runs out of the building and out into the courtyard where he finds his possible opponent. He removes his quiver and drops his bow onto the courtyard sand but doesn't draw his own Saracen sword. The two men stand far apart gazing at one another. Robin at his best friend with the hope that he's not too late and Much at the man who deceived and abandoned him.

Robin asks hesitantly, with hope in his voice, gazes into his friend's wild, drugged, bloodshot eyes, and says, "Much, it's me, Robin. I've come back for you." Much replies coldly, "I know who you are and what you are." Robin, taken aback asks, "And what am I besides your only best friend?" Much laughs hatefully, "Best friend? As if you ever were that. Best friends do not lie to one another nor do they break their promises. You promised that you would never abandon me and come back for me." Robin replies, "Have I not? I'm here now." Much yells at him, "It's been six months!" Robin pauses, shakes his head, and tells him, "No Much. It's only been two weeks, and though every one of those days and nights I've felt your pain and have known your suffering in addition to my own."

Much yells, "YOU LIE!", raises his swords and runs at his erstwhile best friend. Robin barely has enough time to draw his own and defend himself, the rapid shot sound of steel on steel reverberating throughout the canyon and courtyard as the two warriors move, jump over, and dance around the corpses littering the area, both defending and attacking, their broad Saracen swords flashing in the mid-morning sun unknowingly watched by astounded hidden and dying eyes. Much's two swords toying against Robin's single blade, Much remembering the ease with which he thinned the lesser assassins from their ranks reveling in his new skills and knowing that he could kill this opponent any time he wished. Robin watches his friend's cold eyes and stone cold face defending and striking faster than he has ever had to in the past against his friend thinking, _He's learned more skills in the past two weeks._

* * *

General Hilliard and his men watch from their vantage point in the shade of the large wind sculpted sandstone pillars above the citadel as Robin unerringly picks off the Nizaris Assassins one after another thoroughly astonished at his speed and accuracy. They remain watching in amazement and listening as the two friends battle in the courtyard below, the men and their blades flashing and striking, moving faster than they have ever seen in all their years as crusaders. As they watch they can tell that this is a battle to the death and not just two long time friends training as they have seen the them do so many times before in camp.

* * *

Robin glances away finding another sword lying among the corpses and rolls away from Much picking up the other Saracen sword along the way. Much and Robin circle each other spinning their swords and breathing hard, Much says hatefully, "At one time I loved you more than life itself and would of happily died for you. But I was blinded by your lies and treachery. You used me as all Nobles use their servants." Robin replies forlornly, "No Much I have never lied to you. Remember all the times we spent together, relied on each other, brothers in all but name." Much cries out despondently, "You are a Nobleman, an Earl! Don't lie to me! A servant could _never_ be as a brother!"

He runs forwards and once again engages Robin in melee, swords flashing faster than ever before causing Robin to retreat to a clear spot if only to be able to move without tripping. Much jumps and flips in midair over a pile of corpses separating him from is former master and stands in front of him grinning, "I have learned more in the past six months than I ever learned from you. Are you ready to die as you left me to die?" Then with his voice dripping vicious sarcasm adds, "Master?"

Robin, gazing into his old friend's bloodshot eyes, sighs knowing that he has only been toyed with drops his swords and kneels down on both knees dropping his arms to his sides hanging his head in surrender. Much strides victoriously up to the young English Nobleman, majestically raises both of his swords at arms length up and away and stares down disdainfully at his nemeses.

Robin hangs his head and tells him, "Much I was wrong to have left you. I should have loyally died by your side as you would have died next to mine. I abandoned you and betrayed you and would ask that you forgive me, if killing me will put your heart and mind at ease then do so. But always remember that no matter what you now believe," Robin looks up and gazes ardently into his best friend's blood shot eyes and says, "I respect you more than you could ever know. I love you Much and I have from the very first day we met in the basket… I will love you even after I am dead."

Much looks up and forwards tensing his muscles outlining them as he was taught wishing that he would have received the final tattoos which would have added to the effect after this final task, as he does he gazes downwards at his victim once more and smiles vindictively as he swings his swords downwards.

Abruptly the words and feeling that his best friend has just spoken penetrates through his drug addled mind causing him to halt his blades just nicking Robin's neck as his last words hit him full force. He gazes down into the watering eyes of his only best friend and as they lock he asks quietly, "What did you say?"

Robin without hesitation says fondly, "I love you Much. I always have. I know I never say it enough." Robin watches the proud assassin standing over him drop his swords and fall to his knees in front of him. Much sways as a lifetime of memories come flooding back all at once and falls towards his best friend shaking violently.

Robin watches the proud assassin fall to his knees directly in front of him and his eyes roll up until all he can see is white and falls towards him. Robin, without thinking, takes his best friend into his arms and holds onto the quaking man weeping while whispering into his ear, "I love you."

* * *

The men up on the canyon edge watch as the Assassin's blades halt just touching the General's neck. One of the men asks the General, "What happened?" The General urgently hushes the man straining to hear what is being said while other unseen eyes look at each other from within the walls and grin vindictively.

* * *

Robin presses his hands against his friend's back as his shaking turns to tears. Much says quietly, "Kill me now. I do not deserve to live. I would have killed you." Robin, gripping his friend tighter, replies fervently, "No Much, it was the lies, drugs, and torture that turned you from me. It's not your fault. Believe me Much it's not your fault. I knew you could never kill me. You love me as I love you." Much pulls away and wipes his eyes on the back of his hands. Robin looks fondly at his best friend and holds up his scared left hand which Much takes in his own without hesitation and Robin says with Much joining in, "I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life."

Much releases hands and tries to laugh, "Well, I have the torture part down all right." Robin gazes at his friend and says, "I know. I felt every minute of it with you." Shocked Much asks, "You did?" Robin holds up his scared hand once more gazing truthfully at his blood brother. Much nods and they smack palms. Robin stands and helps his friend to his feet, "Come on Much lets get out of here." Much nods and bends over to pick up the swords handing two to Robin. While placing the swords his belt Robin walks off to retrieve his bow and arrows. Much calls to him, "Did you happen to bring another tunic? I seem to have lost mine." Robin replies, "Sorry Much I didn't think of it. My only thought was of rescuing you." Much sighs and walks over to him.

* * *

As they are about to leave the courtyard they hear a yell from the side as two assassins come running out of one of the rooms. Then from behind them another yells out as another assassin comes running at them.

Much's face turns cold and he lifts his twin gilded swords and sprints off engaging the two assassins from the side. Robin stands entranced as he watches astonished at the speed and footwork of the battling assassins forgetting about the oncoming fully inked assassin from the far side of the courtyard.

Robin and the men above concentrate on the three trained assassins as they battle with constantly whirling, flashing, and thrusting blades. The sound of which unrelentingly echoes off the courtyard and canyon walls as their swords reflect the sunlight sending out streaks of brilliant light following their master's movements while they dance around one another occasionally blinding the mesmerized men. Much defends from behind as he attacks the man in front, then turning battles the opposite, then forces both assailants back in front of him with each trying to gain advantage by standing on or behind the corpses that litter the ground with arrows through them.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin sees the oncoming man, recovers from his semi-hypnotic state, and unshoulders his bow. Just then he watches as Much, without a graceful motion lost, flawlessly sends one of his blades spinning into the air while defending with his other, then with a series of smooth movements, drops low with one leg stretched out behind him and his other bent in front, sweeps his extended leg at and under the legs of the other assassins while pivoting on his front foot causing his opponents to lose their balance and stumble backwards as he rapidly pulls a dagger from his belt and sends it flying unerringly towards its target where it embeds itself deeply into the throat of the oncoming assassin severing his spine dropping him instantly. Rising, without looking, Much catches the returning blade and adds it back to his onslaught.

Much dances around the two other assassins and winks at his master and grins. Robin closes his mouth, sheathes his sword, and crosses his arms in front of him, grinning back acknowledging that his protector is only toying with the other two. Robin, and the others from above, observes Much's eyes once more turn cold while his face turns to stone and his blades flash ever faster than before, his smooth graceful movements quickening.

Much swiftly ends the confrontation with the two Assassins with one leg behind him and his other knee slightly bent in front, his torso erect, head held high, eyes staring forwards, with both swords rigidly out at arms length from his side, the tips protruding from the still standing assassin's backs and remains that way momentarily. Much then jerks out his swords allowing the twitching dead men to collapse to the sand where they lie still.

The men around him stare as he goes to one knee over each one and gently closes their eyes muttering something with his hand on the center of their chest over the conjunction of their tattoos. He then strides over to the other assassin, pulls his dagger from his throat and preforms the same ritual, then wipes his dagger and his twin swords on the dead man's breeches and returns them to his belt.

Much rises and strides back to his master. Robin chuckles and says, "Show off." and places his arm around his grinning friend's neck and shoulder then asks, "What was that about?" Much lowers his head and says, "They fought with honor. It's something I was taught. Sorry master, I won't do it again." Robin holds his recovered friend at arms length and tells him, "No Much, it was an honorable way to see them to their afterlife." Much nods then grins at his friend.

Much hears a rustling behind him and a familiar voice hoarsely call to him, "Much, do your duty. He is the one who left you to die to protect himself. Complete your task so you may receive your final marking and join us as our most elite assassin." Much looks wistfully over at the fallen artist as he walks over to the Leader and stands over him with Robin at his side. Much looks down and says, "No. You lied to me, tortured and drugged me. You stole from me my memories and the only person who loves and means anything to me." Robin adds hatefully, "And you stole from me the only person who loves and means anything to me. You should have known it wouldn't have worked as we've been together since birth, there is no way to separate us."

Much kneels down and pulls the arrows from the fallen Leaders chest. The Leader says defiantly, "Good Much. Now kill him and join us." Much looks up at his master then with one of his arrows in his hand thrusts it up under his sternum planting it into his still beating heart and says, "No. You die." Much watches the life leave the Nizaris Leader's eyes, then rises to his feet.

Robin claps him on his arm and says, "Come on my friend let's go." turns and leads him out of the citadel. Much watches as the man turns his back to him and his face goes silently stone cold. He slowly pulls his dagger from his belt and holds it high, his body trembling, fighting the urge to plunge it into the man's back. Much, with a tremor in his voice whispers, "Robin?" Without hesitation Robin tells him fondly, "Much, I love you." From behind Robin feels his friend's grip the top of his shoulder and hears him deeply sigh, then the dagger slide back into his belt and knows he has won. His only true and loyal friend has been returned him.

* * *

From their vantage point the General and his men observe the tableau playing itself out below them. One of the Guardsmen asks the other, "Did you see how accurate Much is with that dagger?" The other guardsman nods as does the other three men. The General absentmindedly says, "I wish I had a friend like him." The other soldiers stare in disbelief at the General who has always been one of Lord Robin's most hateful detractors until he commands, "Let's go." They all rise, jog back to their mounts, and at a gallop ride back to the King's encampment.

* * *

The two reunited friends arrive at the abandoned house in the remote town. Robin puts his hand on his friends arm and says, "Much wait here, I'll be right back. Alright Much don't go anywhere." Much chuckles and says, "It's alright master, I'll be here when you get back." Robin stares at him for a moment contemplating taking him with him but Much smiles and waves him away. As he leaves he tells Much, "There's food and water in the saddle bags." and runs off into town. Much grins as he watches his master leave then rummages around in the bags until he finds the water and rations. Having been without adequate food and water he eats and drinks like a starving man.

After awhile he hears familiar footsteps approach and a voice quietly say, "Much, it's me." From the doorway Robin enters with a package handing to the starving man exchanging it for a pack of food. Much looks at it and asks, "What is it?" Robin tells him around a mouthful of bread not caring that Much has already bitten into it mumbles, "Open it." Much unwraps the package and unfurls a high quality tunic. Robin mumbles with crumbs falling, "It's the best I could find, the town's almost abandoned." Much smiles and starts to put it on but a hand stops him. Robin looks at him and asks cautiously, "Before you put it on, may I look at them?" Much, holding his new tunic tells him, "Of course master." and walks out into the sunlight. Robin puts down the bread on a small rickety table with the other food and follows his friend outside.

Much turns so that the sun can shine on his back and lifts his arms. Robin stares at the intricate designs then gently places his hand on his friend's back causing him to jerk away and spin while pulling his dagger about to stab into Robin's heart. Robin shocked, quickly pulls back and asks, "What's wrong Much?" Much sighs and relaxes returning his dagger to his belt and tells him, "It's nothing, go ahead, I'm ready now." Robin says extremely concerned for his friend, "No Much what's wrong?" Much tells him, "I was taught that no one may touch our markings except another Nizaris assassin, to do so means death."

Robin looks at his recovered friend holding his hands up in front of him saying sincerely, "If you don't want me to touch them then tell me so." Much hangs his head and says morosely, "It's all too soon master. I can still feel the pain of torture enforcing his teachings." After a moment he looks up at his best friend and tells him, "However, you are my best friend and brother so only you may. No one else." Much turns back around and Robin gently lays his hand once more in the middle of Much's back. Much nods acknowledging Robin allowing him to trace the lines and swirls as he asks, "What are their meanings?" Much recites the doctrine and meanings of the tattoos and how they join in the center to form a whole.

Robin pats his friend on the back and Much puts on the tunic and turns to his friend. Robin tells him, "I bought one as soft and large as I could find as earlier I watched as parts of your ink were completed." Much asks curiously, "How long have you been watching me?" Robin replies honestly, "The King sent out his spies to find you for me and I was only told where you were this morning and hurried straight here. I would have come sooner but they had me strapped down to a cot in the infirmary because of my nightmares of you being tortured." He chuckles and adds, "King Richard even had guards assigned to me to keep me from running off into the desert to find you."

Much nods sadly and says, "I know. There's something I must tell you master." Robin looks at him curiously and Much continues, "I killed one of his spies. I ritually cut his head off. I'm sorry master." Robin places his hand on top of his friend's shoulder looking at him fondly and tells him, "Don't worry. It will be another one of our many secrets." Robin looks him in the eyes at tells him sincerely, "We will never speak of it again." Much smiles weakly and nods.

Much then asks curiously, "Has really only been two weeks?" Robin nods and Much tells him, "Due to the drugs and torture our Leader had me believing that it's been six months." Much bows his head once more and covers his face with his hands weeping, "I'm truly sorry master, I thought you weren't coming back as you promised." Robin takes his friend's hands in his and looks at him in square in the eyes and tells him, "Much, except for death, and I'm not even sure that would stop me, I would find and come back for you as I know you would for me."

They share a quick bear hug then Robin says, "Come on Much, lets go back to camp." They mount their steeds and exit the downtrodden town at a trot. Robin looks at his protector riding next to him and tells him angrily, "And _damn it_ Much! Don't you _EVER_ run off like that again. We either live together or die together. _Do you_ _understand_ _me_ Much?" Much grins submissively, nodding accepting the chiding in the manner it was intended and says, "Yes Robin, I understand." Robin seriously exclaims, "Good!" Robin smiles at his friend and together they ride through the blazing afternoon sun back to camp overjoyed at being together once again. As they ride back to camp they constantly glance in the other's direction confirming the other's reality. When they catch each other they laugh uproariously knowing exactly why.

* * *

Lord O'-Dale grins at the returning pair and tells them happily, "Glad to see you back Much." Then asks, "Much, is it true what they say?" Much shrugs and shakes his head. Lord O'-Dale continues, "You know, that you've been trained and have the markings of an assassin?" Robin tells the Lord, "We only just arrived and this is the first place we came to." Lord O-Dale nods and says excitedly, "Oh. May I see them?" Much looks at Robin and Robin tells him seriously, "Only if you want to Much." Much sighs and removes his tunic turning around so all the men in the commissary can see his back. Robin and Much hear astonished and frightened whispers within the pavilion from the gathered men then watch as several run off hastily.

When Lord O'-Dale reaches out to touch Much's back Robin grabs his wrist and shakes his head telling him coldly, "No! Only I may touch them, unless of course, you want to die that is." The Lord jerks his hand away as though from a striking cobra staring at Much's back and says, "From what the General and his men have told us that would be quick." Robin and Much stare at one another and Robin asks as Much dons his tunic, "What General?" Lord O'-Dale tells them, "General Hilliard. The King sent him after you with two of your trained Guardsmen and two of his Master Spies to watch you. Sorry Much, but we all know what a trained Nizaris Assassin is capable of, and from after what we have all heard, I don't think that there will be many men who will spar with you now and I don't know if the King will let you into his presence ever again. There is also a rumor that the both of you will be either imprisoned, killed, or discharged and escorted home to the dungeons there. Robin, they, we, are all frightened of what Much is capable of and if he is truly yours to command."

* * *

From outside the King's pavilion George hears, " Your Majesty, may I enter?" George looks out then announces, "Your Majesty, Sergeant Mathews." The Sergeant strides in and bows, the King asks, "Have they returned?" The Sergeant nods and says, "Yes your Majesty, I have seen Lord Robin's servant's tattoos. He is now a trained assassin of the highest degree, but does not have the chest tattoos of the fully initiated. He must not have completed his final initiation rite." The King says solemnly, "As they are both back, that would have been for Much to kill Lord Robin which he thankfully did not do, so there is still a chance... Sergeant, go tell our Saracen captives that if they can kill me, Lord Robin, or Much, they will be set free and see to it that they are well armed." George, forgetting himself, steps towards his master and exclaims angrily, "No Richard!" The King gives him a chiding look and George bows his head. King Richard tells the Sergeant, "Go now and tell them. George, gather my Guardsmen then go tell Lord Robin and Much I want to see them." George and the Sergeant bow and depart the pavilion to carry out the King's orders.

When George returns the King takes his life long friend by his arms and tells him, "Don't worry George, I'm sure Lord Robin is in full control of his friend." George stares at his best friend and says, "I hope you're right. If you die, so do I."

* * *

Robin nods and tells Lord O'-Dale, "Thank you for letting us know, may we get some food and water, Much hasn't eaten for a quite awhile." Much jokes, "Six months." Lord O'-Dale gives Much a confused look then grins, leaves, and returns with two large bundles handing it to them, "Wait to open them when you get back to your pavilion. Watch out, this one is hot." then winks. Robin tells him, "Thank you, we'll hopefully be seeing you again." Side-by-side they walk off back to their pavilion where they open the packages on the table they share. Inside they find four large water skins, and two large chunks of still hot seasoned pork shanks, along with bread, cheese, and Much exclaims, "Apples!" taking a big bite out of one handing Robin another. Much removes a stopper from one of the water skins and takes a drink then exclaims, "Wine! And it's quite good!" Robin finds that the other three contain water, ale, and mead. Much asks hopefully, "Mead?" Robin tosses Much the skin from which he drinks copiously and together they share the repast, Much eating as a starved man. Around a mouthful of pork he snickers and says, "After all, I haven't eaten in months." which causes Robin to spew ale through his nose and they both share a good laugh.

As they finish their meal, from outside of their pavilion George calls to them, "Lord Robin, may we enter?" Robin calls back as Much puts away the little food that is left, "Enter." George enters with two solemn faced Guardsmen. George tells them casually, "Lord Robin, Much, the King requests your presence." When the two begin to walk out their pavilion armed, the two Guardsmen stop them and George says, "I'm sorry but these men are to disarm you."

Robin and Much glance at each other and nod then remove their weapons hanging them in their places when they sleep, then turn around so that the Guardsmen can see that they are no longer armed. The Guardsmen, satisfied, lead them to the King's Pavilion followed by George. As they arrive they notice that the front, left and right, outer pavilion walls have been raised and supported tightly by posts. Inside all of the furnishings have been removed leaving a large unadorned area, even the carpets have been taken up and stacked neatly along the back. As they approach George announces them then quickly disappears.

When they enter under the front raised wall the King steps in front of his Personal Guardsmen who are standing rigidly in full battle dress, all with swords drawn, their points resting on the ground in front of them, with both gloved hands resting on the hilts. Behind them stand most, if not all, of His Majesty's Generals also in full battle dress. The King steps forwards holding up a hand stopping them and says, "Lord Robin, I am well aware of Much's capabilities and from what Lord Hilliard has reported to me your servant is now a fully trained and dangerous Nizaris Assassin. I also know from reports just how dangerous they are. Much, remove your tunic so we may inspect your markings."

Much glances at his master, then takes off his tunic and hands it to his best friend then turns raising his arms slowly so the King can see all of the intricately inked patterns. King Richard motions to a scar faced General who is missing his left eye and his entire right limb from the shoulder down who cautiously approaches Much. The General bends over and stares at the tattoos but refrains from touching Much's back. When he straightens he tells the King, "It is as reported. His designs are far more detailed than their Leader's so must he have an even greater skill fore theses are the most intricate I have ever seen."

Much lowers his arms to his side and stands with his head bowed as the scarred General hurriedly steps back behind the Guardsmen. From behind the King, General Hilliard speaks up, "While I was there I saw a great many gaps in the Assassins lining the walls. There used to be twenty five in the cult and all of the twelve that were watching were severely wounded, some barely able to stand." Robin tells them, "I killed nine with my bow and thirteen more who where wounded inside the citadel. Then Much killed three more _and their Leader_. So he is _not_ dangerous."

The King says confidently, "Then all of the justifiably feared Nizaris Assassins are dead." He then stares at Much and says implicitly, "Except one." Robin steps forwards in front of his best friend and exclaims hotly, "He's _not_ dangerous!" King Richard stares coldly at his General and says firmly, "Not to you, but to us?" The King steps forwards with his hand out to touch Much's bare back. Simultaneously Robin and the scarred General calls out, "Don't!" and Robin holds up his hand and says reservedly, "Don't your Majesty, only I or a Nizaris Assassin may touch the patterns. It is part of his training to kill all others who do."

The King opens his mouth to say something but Much takes a deep breath and says, "He may touch them, but wait a moment please. Master?" Robin steps back in front of his servant who holds up his hands in front of him and tells his friend, "Master, do not let go." Robin steps forwards and with bent elbows, cross armed, grips both of his friend's hands tightly and they lock eyes. Much says quietly concentrating on his friend's eyes says blandly, "I am ready." The King lays his hand on Much's back causing Much's body to tense and strain Robin's arms. The King, feeling Much's back muscles tense and vibrate, quickly traces some of the tattoos then steps back. Robin keeping his eyes locked with his friend's whispers to him, "He's done. Relax Much, relax."

All of the gathered officers stare as Much closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath then nods to Robin who lets go of his hands. Much turns and lowers his head and says, "I'm sorry your Majesty it's just too soon since my torture and training, maybe I should be killed for everyone's safety." Agreeable Murmurings come from the gathered Generals causing Robin to step in between his King and his servant and exclaims, "No! I've only just gotten him back!" The King calls them decisively, "I will be the judge of what will happen to Much!"

He steps forwards and purposefully moves Robin to the side and grips Much by his upper arms causing all the men around him to tense. He looks the trained Nizaris Assassin in his eyes and tells him, "Much, I have several choices. I can have you killed immediately, banish you to the desert to die, or I can banish you back to England and have you held in my castle's dungeon fore you are an extremely dangerous man. Or… I can trust you and your master and use the both of you to my advantage. Tell me truthfully Much, are you a threat to me or any of my men?" Much stands up straight and looks directly at his King and says, "No your Majesty, I am not." King Richard asks, "Will you protect me, as Lord Robin protects me and as you protect your Master?" Much spontaneously drops to one knee with head bowed and responds, "Yes your Majesty as I have sworn to do before."

King Richard lifts the kneeling man before him and holds up his right hand as he has seen the two friends do so often, then quickly exchanges it for his left. Much clasps his Majesty's left hand with his own scared left and staring in one another's eyes each nods in acceptance. The King drops their hands and says casually, "Good enough for me." and steps back towards his guards as George approaches with Robin's and Much's weapons handing their weapons to them which they place back in their belts. Standing next to each other they bow, turn, and take a step to leave.

On that cue two bare chested tattooed Saracen assassins come yelling and running up from the cluster of colorful tents causing the pair to instantly draw their swords and glance at each other. Robin calls to his protector, "Protect the King!" and runs to stand in front of his Majesty as Much takes the stance of a trained Nizaris Warrior as the Nizaris Leader had trained him to. Much, spins his swords and grinning, seeing the tattoos on the Saracen men's chests calls out asking, "Master?" He hears the King confidently reply, "Protect me!" Much nods slightly and takes a running step, jumps up and spins in midair allowing the assassins to see the markings on his back. The two Warriors take a step back, glance at each other nervously, and attack the real Nizaris Assassin.

Robin, the Guardsmen, Generals, gathered servants, squires, and the King all watch in amazement as the three men battle with constantly whirling, flashing, and thrusting blades. They hear the unceasing crescendo of blades striking blades as the sound travels throughout the encampment and watch as the blades reflect the sunlight sending out streaks of blinding light that follow their master's every movement as they dance around one another occasionally blinding the gathered mesmerized men. Much defends from behind as he attacks the man in front, turns an engages the other, then forces both assailants back in front of him with each trying to gain advantage over the trained Nizaris Assassin Warrior.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin sees another rapidly oncoming man from around the side of the pavilion and thinks to himself, _this seems familiar._ He grins as he watches Much, without a graceful motion lost, flawlessly sends one of his blades spinning into the air while defending with his other, then with a series of smooth swift movements, drops low with one leg stretched out behind him and his other bent in front, sweeps his extended leg under the legs of his assailants while pivoting on his front foot causing his untrained opponents to lose their balance and stumble backwards as he rapidly pulls a dagger from his belt and sends it flying unerringly towards its target where it embeds itself deeply into the throat of the oncoming warrior severing his spine dropping him instantly. Rising, without looking, Much catches the returning blade and adds it back to his onslaught.

Robin huffs, sheathes his sword, and calmly asks the King's servant, "Do you have any wine?" George stares at Robin but for a moment then pours two mugs and hands them to him. Robin hands one to the mesmerized King and takes a sip from the other to the startled stares from the men behind them.

Much dances around the two other assassins and winks at his master and grins. Robin shakes his head and grins back acknowledging that his protector is only toying with the other two. Robin calls to his friend, "MUCH! Stop toying with them and end it!" They watch as Much's face loses its cheeky grin and turns stone cold, his blades flash ever faster than before, and his smooth graceful movements quicken.

Much, toying with them for just a moment longer, swiftly ends the confrontation with one leg behind him and his other knee slightly bent, his torso erect, and his head held high with eyes staring forwards, the tips of his gilded swords protruding from the backs of the still standing Saracens remaining that way momentarily. Much then jerks out his swords allowing the twitching men to collapse to their knees, their hands dropping their swords and holding their stomachs. Each one lifts their heads looking in awe at the tattooed warrior standing unscathed in between them. Much, with both swords spinning and twirling in the air, strikingly reflecting the blood red sun, spins to each one and beheads them with neat scissor cuts of his swords without missing a motion, their remaining bodies throwing glistening red fountains from their necks into the air until their hearts stop. Much finishes his spin facing Robin and his King and stands up tall with his head slightly bowed, eyes closed, and arms hanging out from his side, his gilded blades dripping with blood.

Much stands rigidly, his mind reeling from the simulated Nizaris Assassin attack. He can feel the Leader's teachings once more overpowering his knowledge that they were all just but a lie and hears him once more, _Your Master left you to die, your best friend, the only one left in your life. All are dead except him and he lied to you, then abandoned you to be killed. He doesn't love you, he never did._ Just as he begins to question Robin's motives and his love for him, reverting back to his training, he hears a familiar stride then catches the unique familiar odor of his best friend and asks under his breath in a way that only his best friend would understand, "Tell me." and waits to hear the only three words which have any meaning as his mind latches and holds onto the familiar smell of his only true friend, then relaxes as he feels familiar hands grip his shoulders and he hears the words.

* * *

In the prevailing silence Robin, with all eyes watching his every move, slowly crosses the sandy compound to his best friend and stops a few inches from him and hears Much inhale deeply through his nose then hears Much mutter under his breath cryptically, "Tell me." Robin solemnly grips his friend's shoulders with both hands and says ardently, "Much I love you, and that can never be changed."

Those few words spoken with such fondness and devotion strike deep into Much's accursed mind beheading the words from the Leader removing any power they once had over him. He feels Robin's forehead rest against his own and mentally exclaims to himself, _His affection is real! He's showing his love for me in front of all the other Nobles! He would never do this if it wasn't real!_ Much feels a mental scream in the back of his mind as all of the Nizaris Leader's malicious lies crumble to a mental ash.

Robin feels his friend begin to fall and quickly grabs him in a bear hug preventing him from falling. After a couple of moments he feels his friend regain his footing and his arms encompass him, then very quietly Robin asks, "Are you alright?" and hears a breathless response, "I love you Robin, you did it. The hold the Leader had over me and his words are gone." Robin grins and hugs his friend ever tighter.

Much raises his head and they look at one another fondly. Much says quietly, "You know they weren't real assassins, their tattoos were wrong." Robin chuckles and tells him, "No, I didn't until you grinned and winked at me." Much laughs and together, with their arms around one another's shoulders, they cross the compound strolling back to the King to the cheers from the surrounding men.

When the two are standing once more in front of their King, George approaches and cautiously takes the swords from Much to clean them. The King says impressed, "That was a spectacular display of fighting skill, I am glad to know that you and your master are with me." George returns with Much's cleaned weapons and hands them to him. Much takes several steps back, spins and twirls the swords and replaces them back in his belt then steps back up to stand beside his master. Robin, standing next to his friend says truthfully, "We are as always at your service." The two bow and George hands Much his tunic and a mug of mead as most of the gathered Generals and soldiers approach to offer their appreciation.

Robin is astonished when their previous nemeses General Hilliard steps up to them and says, "Lord Robin, Much, I look forward to watching you and your master practice." then walks away. Using the remaining sunlight George ushers all of the remaining men out from under the King's Pavilion while he directs the many servants to rake the sand smooth and rebuild the inside, finally lowering the sides and securing them. All during the remainder of the evening, Robin stands slightly behind his friend, eyes ever vigilant, making sure no one tries to touch the markings on his servant's back, stopping several who try with either a withering stare or a wave of his hand, and others by grabbing their wrists. To one persistent General he whispers while holding the man's wrist an inch from the ink, "Do you really want to die in front of the King? I'll let you." and releases the General's wrist.

* * *

As the sun casts its last rays on the gathered Crusaders, Robin and Much bid the King farewell and return to their pavilion where they find a steaming bath waiting for Robin's blood covered servant. Much grins and hurriedly undresses, but before he climbs into the tub he looks over at his grinning master and returns to help him undress and offers the steaming tub to his master first. Robin laughs and says, "I think this was meant for you. You first." Much grins and steps into the warm water and closes his eyes relaxing. From next to him he hears his master ask humorously, "Do you want your back washed sir?" Much opens one eye and seeing the cheeky grin on his master's face, leans forwards allowing him to wash the dried blood from the markings on his back, only flinching when the rag touches the newly inked portions. When done Robin hands the soap and rag to his servant and says, "Yep, still looks the same." Much chuckles, looks at his master, and replies, "Aye, it sure does." Allowing them to share a laugh confirming Much's restored memories. Much takes the soap and rag from his best friend and finishes washing the rest of the blood and sweat off. When he's finished, he climbs out and Robin takes his place. Much, returning to his long time position of Robin's personal manservant, washes his master's back as well.

After they have finished and dried off, Much climbs into his bunk and instantly falls asleep as Robin lies down on his own. Robin looks over at his sleeping servant, hearing his breathing even out, and silently chuckles falling asleep himself.

The next morning when Much doesn't awaken, Robin brings food back to the pavilion and waves it under his nose. When his friend still doesn't wake, not knowing what to do, he leans over to his friend and quietly whispers into his ear getting louder until Much opens his eyes. Robin asks with extreme concern, "You didn't wake up. I was worried." Much grins at his master and tells him, "I didn't get much sleep for the last six months." Robin lays his hand on his friend's chest and says, "Go back to sleep then. I'll watch over you." Much smiles, closes his eyes, and is once more instantly asleep.

Robin smiles, perches on the edge of his bunk, and stares fondly at his life long friend lying fast asleep in the now occupied bunk.

* * *

FIN


End file.
